Pippycat's Tribute Tiers
These are all of Pippycat's Tributes, organized into their tiers. This page isn't finished. Idea Organizing my tributes into seasons wasn't very helpful for me... or anyone else, really! So I came up with this idea. Hopefully this will help me see which tributes need finishing, more detail, ect, and it can be helpful for anyone hosting a selecting game that wants to use some of my tributes. The Tiers The tiers are organized in a specific way, with the best tributes at the top and worst/unfinished or hopeless ones at the bottom. The way of comparison I thought of was... dun dun dun...! A rainbow! Seems silly, but I like colorful things, and when you think about it, it works. Here are the tiers! The Golden Tributes (The Elite Tributes) These tributes are the best of the best of mine. They're "the gold at the end of the rainbow" (haha, get it?). I love these ones the most, and am most proud of them. They are often signature tributes and/or victors, have a lot of detail (and I mean a lot), with a long backstory, long persoanlity, often lunaiis for their relatives and other important people, and have been entered in the most games. They might be ones that have special value to me, in that they were my first tribute ever, ect. The current Golden Tributes are... Bee Clio ' Bee yo.png Bee Anime.jpg Bee Clio maybe 2.jpg 'Favian Thread ' District 8 - Favian Thread.png Favian Anime.jpg Favian Thread.jpg ' Julian Veritas ' District 13 - Julian Veritas.png Julian Anime.jpg 200px-District 13 rusty seal.png ' Sirenia Aquarius ' ' District 4 - Sirenia Aquarius.png Sirenia Anime.jpg Sirenia Aquarius.jpg ' 'Jacob Antio ' District 9 - Jacob Antio.png Jacob Anime.jpg Jacob Antio.jpg ' Calliope Antio ' District 9 - Calliope Antio.png Calliope Anime.jpg Calliope.jpg ' Savannah Darnell ' Savannah Darnell.png Savannah Anime.jpg Savannah Darnell RL-1-.png ' Celicia Fen ' ' District 12 - Celocia Fen.png Celicia Anime.jpg Celicia.jpg ' 'Ruby Burn ' ' District 6 - Ruby Burn.png Ruby Anime.jpg Ruby Burn.jpg ' 'Carmine Morrisa ' ' District 2 - Carmine Morrisa.png Carmine Anime.jpg Carmine.jpg ' 'Anais Morrisa ' ' District 1 - Anais Morrisa.png Anais Anime.jpg Anais.jpg ' 'Isaac Blade ' District 4 - Isaac Blade.png Isaac Anime.jpg Isaac.jpg ' Aeralene Ekiert ' District 13 - Aeralene Ekiert.png Aeralene Anime.jpg Aeralene Ekiert.jpg ' Alluria Nexus ' ' Capitol - Alluria Nexus.png Alluria Anime.jpg Alluria.jpg ' 'Caspin Shimmer ' ' District 1 - Caspin Shimmer.png Caspin Anime.jpg Caspin Shimmer RL.jpg ' 'Electra Harrt ' ' District 3 - Electro Harrt.png Electra Anime.jpg Electra Harrt.jpg ' Red Tributes These tributes are also ones that I am very proud of, but generally have less detail than the Golden Tributes. These ones aren't generally used as often, or were and are now retired, ect. The current Red Tributes are... 'Artemis Harsha ' District 7 - Artemis Harsha.png Artemis Anime.jpg Artemis Harsha.jpg ' Seraphina Oaks ' District 3 - Seraphina Oaks.png Seraphina Anime.jpg Seraphina Oaks RL.jpg ' Candy Orenson ' ' District 1 - Candy Orenson.png Candy Anime.jpg Candy Orenson - District 1.jpg ' 'Lacey Despin ' District 8 - Lacey Despin.png Lacey Anime.jpg Lacey Despin.jpg ' Shira Teresa ' District 3 - Shira Teresa.png Shira Anime.jpg Shira Teresa.jpg ' Clementine Burn ' District 8 - Clementine Burn.png Clementine Anime.jpg Clementine Burn.jpg Orange Tributes These tributes are ones that might have great detail but I'm just not as proud of, or ones that I like but barely use. The current Orange Tributes are... 'Scarlet Burn ' ' District 9 - Scarlet Burn.png Scarlet Anime.jpg Scarlet Burn RL.jpg ' 'Quinn Aites ' District 12 - Quinn Aites.png 200px-District 12 seal.jpg Quinn possibly.jpg ' Viola Schismino ' ' District 7 - Viola Schismino.png Viola Anime.jpg Viola Schismino.jpg ' 'Calypso Rune ' ' District 2 - Calypso Rune lunaii.png Calypso Anime.jpg Calypso Rune.jpg ' 'Cadence Snowfall ' District 0 - Cadence Snowfall.png Cadence Anime.jpg Cadence Snowfall.jpg ' Yellow Tributes These tributes are ones that I like, but seem to have been lost to time. Some of these may eventually weave their way up to the Golden Tier, so you never know! The current Yellow Tributes are... Eva Fenrir ' District 7 - Eva Fenrir.png Eva Anime.jpg Eva Fenrir.jpg ' August Rose ' ' District 7 - August Rose.png Distrct 7 seal logo.jpg August Rose RL.jpg ' 'Amity Rose ' ' District 7 - Amity Rose.png Amity Anime.jpg Amity Rose - District 7.jpg ' 'Amaya Selene ' District 8 - Amaya Selene.png Capitol.pn-District-8-Seal (1).jpg Amaya Selene.jpg ' Green Tributes These are the retired tributes that probably won't be used much... but I still love them! The current Green Tributes are... Fawn Rose ' ' District 7 - Fawn Rose.png Fawn Anime.jpg Fawn Rose.jpg ' 'Zyana Howel Alice Withers ' 'Whitney Grey Cerise Black Blue Tributes These tributes are ones that aren't really used anymore, and are just kinda there. I might use them occasionally, but they seem to have been... forgotten. The curreny Blue Tributes are... Spring Rose ' 'Amethyst Glow Evie Vermillion Jacqueline Caron ' Violet Tributes These tributes are the ones that aren't started or have almost no detail. But I haven't given up just yet. Ironically Violet Mass is here. The current Violet Tributes are... 'Apollo Trinity ' 'Hunter Trinity Bella Trinity Maxwell Harsha Freya Harsha ' District 6 - Freya Harsha.png Freya Anime.jpg Freya Harsha.jpg ' Flandre Evans ' District 4 - Flandre Evans.png Flandre.jpg ' Callam Mehta ' Callam M.jpg ' Morning-Glory Brilliance ' Capitol - Morning-Glory Brilliance.png Morning-Glory Anime.jpg Morning-Glory Brilliance.jpg ' Cora Sparks ' District 5 - Cora Sparks.png Cora Sparks.jpg ' Category:Pippycat Category:Pippycat's Tributes Category:Unfinished